In some vehicle (e.g., automobile) audio systems, processing is applied to the audio signals provided to each speaker based on the electrical and acoustic response of the total system, that is, the responses of the speakers themselves and the response of the vehicle cabin to the sounds produced by the speakers. Such a system is highly individualized to a particular vehicle model and trim level, taking into account the location of each speaker and the absorptive and reflective properties of the seats, glass, and other components of the car, among other things. Such a system is generally designed as part of the product development process of the vehicle and corresponding equalization and other audio system parameters are loaded into the audio system at the time of manufacture or assembly.
However, conventional vehicle audio systems can fail to provide an immersive audio experience for the vehicle occupants. The confined space of the vehicle cabin can create “dead” sound, diminishing the perceived quality of the audio from the system.